


A Clash of Ego

by ausmac



Category: Primeval, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Lester of A.R.C meets Jack Harkness of Torchwood, sparks fly, to use a cliche.  Such a fine pairing, wish there was more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clash of Ego

Jack stared at the computer screen, frowning. "What the hell is ARC?"

Ianto popped his head around the screen as he popped a tea biscuit into his mouth. "I…have no idea. Something Noah built?"

"Funny Ianto. It’s A-R-C, not A-R-K. It's a government department of some sort but when I SuperTWGoogle it, I get firewalled."

Tosh straightened at her desk, responding to the challenge. "That can't be right. We should have access to everything."

"Apparently not everything then," Jack said, thumping the keyboard with an excess of energy. "And now it's shut me down and told me it is sending the internet police to rough me up and pat down my ISP. Who ARE these people?''

Tosh rubbed her hands together and cracked her finger joints, a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Right. I'll deal with this!"

She did her best, but whoever had set up the security blocks was very good. "I'm impressed," Tosh said after two hours. "These people are clever. I still can't get in, but they've send me an email suggesting a meeting. Somebody called James Lester." She twitched, head jerking backwards. "Goodness, he's very rude. He says: Dear Idiots: Whoever you are, you've trodden on the slippy slope to a very sharp slap. However, your security rating has me vaguely interested. Have your leader me at the Pavilion Restaurant, London, 1.35pm Tuesday. Be there or be whacked."

Jack suspected the look on his face spoke volumes. "Right, I'm off to London. I gotta meet this guy."

"Need backup?" Ianto asked hopefully, which was their secret code word for "want me to be your travel fuck buddy?" but Jack shook his head.

"No this time. I've got the feeling this is going to be a one-on-one affair. I need lots of elbow room."

 

James Lester had no particular expectations of who might turn up for lunch - or that anyone would turn up at all - but the person who ended up standing in front of his table went beyond expectation and into the realm of bloody-hell with half a dozen exclamation marks attached.

He looked up, and up, into a face that even put Nick Hart's good looks in the shade. "Who the hell are you?"

The large person smiled blindingly and held out a hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

James looked at the hand and his nostrils twitched. "You can keep that, thank you all the same. Sit down, you're attracting attention."

"Do it all the time," the impossibly handsome man said as he settled into the chair. "You are?"

"In charge. And the name's Lester, James Lester.?"

"In charge of what, Mr Lester?"

"Your life, the situation, the lunch menu, take your pick, Mr Captain Jack Harkness. My organisation has the highest level of security in Britain."

Harkness shook his head, looking attractively smug. "Sorry, my organisation has the highest level of security in Britain."

"Does not."

"Does too."

James snorted and poured himself a glass of wine. "Ridiculous, this is not a security pissing contest. I can prove it. I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

There was that grin again, it practically lit the room. "Mr Lester, I think I dislike you a great deal…"

"How predictable."

"..but I'd also like to bend you over the table and fuck you till you squeal."

Fortunately, the latter part of the sentence was said very softly. James bent forward, eyes narrowed. "In your proverbial dreams, Harkness."

"Wanna bet?"

Pleasure shot along James' nerves; no-one offered him personal challenges anymore and he felt himself getting hard at the idea. "I never bet on a sure thing. My place."

"Does yours have peculiar creatures, awkwardly intelligent personnel and secretly coded entrances?"

"Funny you should ask. As a matter of fact, it does."

Harkness stood and moved aside. "Sounds just like home. Let's go check out the size of your equipment."

 

It was a good thing that James didn't have any hangups about personal charisma, because he would have been incensed at the way Harkness charmed the brains out of his entire team. He practically licked Hart and Cutter, going so far as to hint at threesomes, reduced Maitland and Temple to blubbering idiots and even had the security heavies smiling when he admired their guns. The man was an unconscionable con artists.

"I like your people," he said, as James took him through to the guest quarters. "We could team up. Torchwood and ARC, fighting the past, protecting the future. Has a ring to it."

"I might consider absorbing your ridiculous organisation. I mean, HQ at Cardiff? Talk about making a step up. You'd be thanking me."

He turned to close the door and found himself wedged into the wall with Harkness pressing against his back. "James, has anyone ever told you you're an arrogant prick?"

"In so many words? Yes." Hands crept between James and the wall and latched onto his crotch. "You seem to be manhandling me."

"I'm always up for a good manhandle, and yours is a very good handle indeed." Hot breath whispered over James' ear. "Let Torchwood's commander show ARC's commander his technique."

James was about to point out that, firstly, he was straight and, secondly, he was always the top in any situation, when that saucy mouth latched onto his throat and bit down. The pain went straight to his groin, adding to the sensation of a hand cleverly working down the fly of his third favorite suit pants and sliding inside his underwear.

At the same time Harkness was grinding his crotch against James' arse and it was pretty obvious where his interest lay. The feel of large fingers wrapping around his cock and squeezing momentarily robbed him of speech.

What with Harkness pushing him against the door and the hand squeezing him while the mouth sucked on his neck, James didn't have all that much to say. So he made up for it by swearing, interspersed with the occasional moan.

"By the way," he said, between gasps and grunts, "we have…excellent… Shit, that's good, yes, harder…CCTV facilities here….and I'll be…fuck!...keeping copies of this…"

Harkness worked himself off against James' arse in revoltingly smutty way. "Burn me a copy. Oh yeah, I'd like to get inside this arse of yours. I'll give you our post box…."

There was a knock on the door. "Are you alright, Mr Lester? Security is getting excited."

"Bet they are, bunch of perverts. Go away!"

Jack thrust again and grunted at more or less the same time that James erupted, shooting his come all over Harkness' hand and the door. "Have…to get that…cleaned…"

"You, Lester, are the queerest straight man I've ever met, up to and including the Master."

"I'd take that as a compliment if I knew what the fuck you were talking about." The alarms went off, indicating an anomaly. "Shit, what timing! Harkness, get off me! I have to get to work."

James turned around, pulling up his fly, aware that Harkness didn't seem to be all that flushed. Obviously next time he'd have to try harder.

He paused. Next time?

"Get out of here, and don't expect to do this again."

The tall man smiled and opened the door. They both tried to walk through at the same time and only by planting his foot on Harkness' did James get past first. He sneered at Harkness, who irritatingly smiled.

"Mr Lester, it has been a most interesting meeting. Next time, why don't you drop down to Cardiff. I'll show you my Hub."

James wriggled his shoulders and walked off. "I can't keep up with all these sexual innuendos…."


End file.
